Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery
Pinkie chasing Rainbow Dash Ponyville Park S1E5.png|Let's begin this episode at the park. TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.PNG|Pinkie Pie's attitude really contrasts to Twilight Sparkle's. Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading anywhere anytime. Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png|Pinkie is always in a good mood Pinkie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png PinkiePie Woo S1E5.PNG|Pinkie Pie: Always overenthusiastic. Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie being Pinkie RainbowFlyByS1E5.PNG PinkieSeesRDS1E5.PNG|Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash fly over. Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Dash moments before hearing about Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|That voice! it can only be Pinkie Pie Not now pinkie S1E5.png|"Not now Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png|Just talk to her Dash Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png|WHAM! Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Turns out, a rock is a hard place. I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.Png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png|Beep beep, I'm a cloud Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png|O O Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash. Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Nice place to hide Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Dash flying away S1E5.png|There goes Dash Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png|Here comes Pinkie Dash sneaks away S1E5.png|Sneaking away Dash by the lake S1E5.png|Is she gone? Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png|Cue the Jaws theme Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png|I give up Pinkie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png|Happy for the help Pranks on Ponyville Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Pinkie wants everything perfect for some reason Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Pie Observation. Moving the cloud S1E5.png|A little to the left A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying rightish Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"PINKIE PIE!!!!!" Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Kicking up lightning S1E5.png|Kicking up a storm (quite literally) Startled Spike S1E5.png Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Wait for it. Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png Everyone is amused S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png|I'm firin Ma Laza Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Oh, another letter. Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|This won't end well, also his spines separate from his body when he hiccups. Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Spam attack Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png|"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Pinkie freaks out Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png|"I never took you as a prankster, Pinkie" Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png|"You're not as annoying as I thought!" Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png|A simple yes will do Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping Spree! The trap is set S1E5.png|The trap is set... Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png|Ooh, Flowers... I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|I feel a sneeze coming on Rarity sneezing s01e05.png|Even her sneezes are beautiful Sneezing Powder S1E5.png Rarity is amused S1E5.png|I see what you did there Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png|Finally done my research Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Twilight surprised S01E05.png|...that's not supposed to happen! Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Applejack surprised S01E05.png|Wha? Painted apples S01E05.png|Colored apples, colored apples everywhere! Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png|How do you like the new paint job? Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|This paint better be non-toxic! Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png|Gotcha! Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Is that a real turtle S1E5.png|Obvious trap is obvious Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png|Fluttershy is too sensitive to prank Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png|You're right Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Completely oblivious Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png|Someone just got pranked Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|What is this thing? Gilda arrives Pinkie the next day S1E5.png|The next day Gildafront.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda with her pupils shrunk Gilda whats up s01e05.png|What's up Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome Rainbow Gilda Hug.png|Gilda gives Dash a hug. Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Dash and Gilda S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash is into the chant. Gilda... not so much. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|*arm wiggle* Gildaposeid.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing Gildawingspan.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash Griffon the Brush Off 16 9.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Flying session S1E5.png|"You promised me an early morning flight session" We'll catch up later S1E5.png|"We'll catch up with you later" RD and Gilda having fun S1E5.png|Talking in a cloud Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png|Gilda down with the flow. Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png|She uses the trampoline to it's fullest potential Dash wins the race S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash wins in a photo finish! Dash wins S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png|Arguing over who won I think Dash won S1E5.png|"I think Dash won" Told you I won S01E05.png|"Ha told you I won!" Another Race S01E05.png|"Last one to that cloud is a gnarly dragon's egg" Ready, Go S01E05.png|Ready, set, GO! Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S0105.png|Popping Pinkie's balloons Dash wins again S01E05.png|Dash wins again Gilda get lost-W 1.0598.png|"Stinkie Pie!" Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png|Gilda doesn't like Pinkie when she's in the air. Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Shock.png Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png Gilda joke done-W 4.7847.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, and Dizzy Twister derping Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Meanie.png|That Meanie! Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie style!" The party Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Fluttershy Older.png|Fluttershy says she's a year older than Pinkie Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy gasp Gilda S1E05 thumb.PNG Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped s01e05.png|Electric Shocked Griffon Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Gilda's a real bonehead to fall for Pinkie's hoof-buzzer prank Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Fiery hot marshmallow Gilda forced smile S01E05.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png SNAKES! S1E5.png|All of a sudden - SNAKES! Fluffy Gilda.png|Nice look, Gilda. (Snort!) Gilda blew candles-W 2.6144.png|Smile innocently Twilight talking to spike.PNG Gilda Spike Hit.png|Move it dragon I'm the guest of honor Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png Gilda mustache s01e05.png|Wrong end Gilda Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Oh snap! Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|My cool feathers Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|"You, you planned this." Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric ponies Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Spike blind folding a pony Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.PNG Twilight is happy S1E5.png Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia S01E05.png Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Celestia writing a letter. Celestia's Disappearing Ink S1E5.PNG Princess Celestia S1E05.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries